


Baby Boy(s)

by LAMP_Sanders21



Series: Baby Sides verse [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Little, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Nonsexual, Safe For Work, daddy dom, dd/lg, little boy - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: Virgil is caught sleeping with a paci in his mouth and after he announces being a little, Logan comes forward and admits to being a little as well.





	Baby Boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my baby sides verse for my Tumblr account, baby-sides. This won't be my only verse, I will have different ones where different sides are little, so stay tuned and follow me on there.

Patton had sent Logan up to retrieve Virgil for breakfast when he found out that Virgil was a little. He walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door.  
"Virgil?" He had asked. When there wasn't a reply he opened the door and found Virgil to be fast asleep, a purple pacifier in his mouth. Logan covered his mouth as a gasp escaped his lips. He could feel the little side of him get a rush of excitement. Virgil was little too! He was ecstatic. He took a deep breath, though, and calmed himself as he went over to the anxious side. He softly shook him.  
"Virge, wake up." He whispered. Virgil stirred a little bit but opened his eyes.  
"Hm..?" He murmured.  
"Patton's got breakfast made. Come on." He whispered. Virgil said up and yawned, causing his paci to fall out and into his lap. He suddenly gasped and threw it into his closet.  
"That... that was nothing..." He whispered. Logan just smiled.  
"It's okay, Virgil." He leaned closer and whispered, "I'm little too." Then he stood up and started walking out.  
Virgil followed him down the stairs.

Once they reached the breakfast table, Roman and Patton were already there. Logan was still smiling and Virgil was still blushing softly.  
"What's got you so happy, Logie-bear?" Patton asked. Logan glanced at Virgil, who just simply smiled back.  
"I just found something new out about Virgil and it's amazing!" Virgil blushed deeper.  
"What is it?" Patton asked.  
"He'll have to tell you himself when he's ready." He said and smiled. Virgil nodded and they all began eating breakfast.

It was pretty soon whenever Virgil announced to the others that he was ready. He had already discussed everything with Logan, and Logan said he'd announce his little space to the others as well. They gathered the other two and sat them down on the couch.  
"We have something important to tell you guys." Logan began. Virgil nodded in agreement.  
"Logan and I take part in a stress relieving activity called 'Age regression'," Virgil said softly. Patton and Roman shared a confused look.  
"It means, that we regress to being 1-4-year-olds sometimes to get rid of stress. We do stuff normal toddlers do like coloring, playing with toys, drinking from bottles and sippy cups, and using diapers." Logan explained. Virgil nodded and smiled. Patton smiled at the two.  
"That sounds adorable. Is there anything we can do to help you guys?" Roman nodded along.  
"Well sometimes we may need someone to take care of us, and you guys could help a lot if we're both little," Logan said. Virgil nodded.

So they spent the entire night being little with Patton and Roman to get them used to it and to teach them.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be better but its almost 3 am and I need to sleep.


End file.
